The present invention relates to a ring and, more particularly, to a ring having a plurality of hidden internal compartments for concealing small articles.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,357,697 and 4,427,130 disclose rings having compartments which are at all times accessible from the outer surface of the ring. Such rings are not suitable for the secret storage of valuables, such as small diamonds or other small articles, first, because an inspection of the ring easily reveals the presence of the hidden compartment, and, second, the hidden compartment can easily be opened even while the ring is being worn. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,048,878 and 1,830,929 disclose rings formed of concentric members which ar pivotally mounted together and have one of the members tiltable relative to the other. The purpose of the rings is to protect from wear engraving or like writing on the outer surface of the inner member or the inner surface of the outer member, with the engraving or like writing being capable of exhibition on special occasions. These rings do not, however, provide a compartment in which valuables can be concealed. Thus the need remains for a ring which can concealed small articles within its hidden internal compartments with a high degree of security.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ring having a plurality of hidden internal compartments for concealing small articles.
Another object is to provide such a ring in which the compartments cannot be accessed while the ring is being worn.
A further object is to provide such a ring which has the appearance of a normal ring, such as a wedding band.
It is also an object to provide such a ring formed of two concentric members, relative rotation of the two members in one direction enabling access to the compartments, and relative rotation of the members in the other direction being blocked.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a ring which is of rugged and economical construction.